Will You Marry Me?
by Ianlover25
Summary: Elena is pregnant and Damon her best friend offers to marry her to support her and the kid. Will love blossom or will all go to hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Will You Marry Me**

**Elena is pregnant and Damon her best friend offers to marry her to support her and the kid. Will love blossom or will all go to hell?**

**Not my characters.**

**Julie Plec owns these characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Elena's POV:**

Have you ever gone through any situation which not only changes your life but also changes your relations with some people you care about and love dearly? This is the story of how one little mistake changed my life forever.

I was here to tell my best friend Damon why I broke up with Liam the jerk. I also had some other news to tell him and just hoped that he would not hate me. I suddenly felt the need to puke. I rushed to the bathroom in his house and emptied the contents of my stomach. "Elena are you alright", Damon called out to me coming into the washroom. I nodded flushing the toilet and rinsed my mouth. "So what happened? You came here looking all depressed and angry and then you suddenly start to throw up. Are you ok? Do you have food poisoning?" Damon asked me concerned. "I am completely fine Damon and no I do not have food poisoning. Let's go to the living room and we can talk there." I told him. He led me to the living room and we both sat down on the couch.

I looked at him and gathered my courage and started my story. "I committed the biggest mistake of my life and slept with Liam because he said that if I really loved I would take the next step in the relationship.

Last week I realized that I was two weeks late for my period and a home pregnancy proved my suspicions to be true but that quite strange as I remember using a condom.

I went to tell Liam that I was pregnant but I found him and the town slut Sybil in bed together. I ran away from there and called Liam and told him to come and meet me at the local coffee shop. He showed up there and I told him about this but he accused me of sleeping with you and I quote "Tell Salvatore to come up and give his kid a name and not be a coward." I don't know what to do now Damon. I sure as hell cannot tell my parents about this as they will disown me. Please just tell me how to deal with this. I am sure you would know what to do."

Damon just sat there shocked and stared at me and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he thought hard about something. He suddenly gets up and starts pacing around the room.

After a while he comes to me and sits down again and says, "Elena marry me. We can tell our parents that we have been in a relationship for a while now and I am the reason you broke up with Liam. I will help you support the child and you need not worry about your parents or mine.

We have been friends since forever so I am sure they will not mind. We will go on our honeymoon and then after that tell everyone that we are expecting our first child and when the kid is born they can think it is premature."

I look at him as if he had grown a second head. "Damon that is very generous of you but I cannot destroy your life like this. Just let me think about it and I will talk to you about this later." with that I got up and ran from his house. I left the beautiful and freakishly big house near the stream and went back to my own apartment. I sat there thinking about what Damon had said and I started coming up with excuses to not marry him. I could not ruin his life like that. He was supposed to marry someone he loved not his pregnant best friend. I hated that he thought that he was obliged to do such a thing only for me.

The doorbell rang and brought me out of my thoughts and stopped my ranting. Opening it I found Sybil standing there. She smirked at me and made a move to enter the house but I blocked her at the door and was about to shut the door in her face when she said, "Heard your best friend got you pregnant and you were trying to trick Liam into marrying you and claiming the kid who is not even his. I only came to tell you that you have to stay away from Liam as he is mine and someday I will even have Damon but until then take care and stop whoring around."I slapped her hard across her face and slammed the door shut. How dare she I thought as I went to the kitchen. The doorbell rang again and I opened the door angrily to see Liam standing there.

He entered the house without an invitation and hugged me. I tensed and did not return the hug. He pulled out a ring and blurted, "Elena I trust you. I should not have acted that way when you told me that you were carrying my child. I am sorry. Please let me make up for that mistake. Marry me Elena. Please." I looked at him and mind went to the image of him and Sybil, his reaction when I told him that I was expecting, Damon's proposal and what Sybil just told me about Liam.

I made up my mind then and there and said, "Liam I am sorry. You were right. You are not the father of the child I am expecting. I tried to trick into marrying me but at that time I had not known that you were a big cheater so please forgive me. I cannot marry you and you can get out my house this very instance." He stared at me shocked but before he could say anything I kicked him out the house and slammed the door shut. I went to the kitchen to cook and distract myself from the mess I was in but I was not successful in doing that. An hour later I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. I sighed and picked up my car keys, locked the house and made my way towards Damon's house for the second time that day with my decision made.

**What will Elena do now? How will Damon react to what Elena has in mind? Stay tuned to find out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You Marry Me**

**Elena is pregnant and Damon her best friend offers to marry her to support her and the kid. Will love blossom or will all go to hell?**

**Not my characters.**

**Julie Plec owns these characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Previous chapter:**

_I sighed and picked up my car keys, locked the house and made my way towards Damon's house for the second time that day with my decision made._

**Elena's POV:**

It took me 20 minutes to drive to that 10 minute away house. I had to tell myself that it was my decision and that it will help us in the long run. Damon was the only constant I had other than Caroline my cousin. I still felt guilty for what my decision could do to his life I needed him to be there for me right now. Mom and dad never even knew about Liam let alone the fact that I slept with him. My life was like a roller coaster right now and the end of the ride was nowhere in sight.

I pulled up in front of Damon's house and composed myself. I did not Damon to see so broken, I have already given him much to be worried about already.

I mustered up all my strength and rang the bell. A voice said coming and then seconds later Damon appeared looking all sexy with his hair dripping wet and only a towel tucked around his waist. Wait! Did I just call my best friend sexy? You are going to hell Lena.

"Elena it is late and what are you doing out in this condition? You will certainly not take care of yourself on your own. Come on in." he told me while chastising me.

"Damon I have not contracted a disease. I am only pregnant and pregnant women roam about. You should know that." I told and he looked at me sheepishly.

"What happened that you had come over here? Is everything okay? You could have called me you know." He tells me concerned.

"Damon, I say yes. Your plan is flawless and it will work as my parents never knew about Liam so they will not think that I am on rebound or something worse than that about me." I told him, "and I still feel guilty about the fact that I am going to spoil your life as you will never have the chance of finding love and building a life with her."

"Lena, I get to do something for the amazing woman I have in my life and I don't want to pass up that opportunity which has been given to me to do something for you for a change." Damon told me with such emotion and love in his eyes that I was beginning to think that when he said that he loved me he meant it in some other way but I was not ready for that. It could forever destroy our lifelong friendship if he feels that way about me.

"Damon, that certainly does not make me feel less guilty." I muttered, a bit sad that Damon would not be able to experience real love and affection with someone whom he truly loves.

"Lena, I had promised you one day that I will marry you and I am just keeping that promise." he told me reminding of the promise he made to me during a play date we were having at the local day care.

Katherine, a mean girl, was saying that I was really unattractive and no would like to have me as wife when I grew up when Damon, my knight in shining armor, came to my rescue and told her that he will marry me when we grow up.

I smiled at him and went into the washroom to fix my face up. When I came out Damon was sitting with two hot chocolate mugs and an awesome movie on the couch. He really knew what would make me feel better.

We spent the rest of the night talking about all the stuff we did as kids and the fun used to have during the time when there were no boyfriends and no to be babies.

We had formed a club known as the MF Rescue Club which consisted of Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, Damon, Stefan and I. We used to pretend that there had been a disaster at our houses and we used to go there to protect and rescue the people who were trapped there who mostly used to be our younger siblings who had formed a friend group of their own.

I looked up to see Damon looking at me with a really intense look in his eyes and I could not stop the blush from forming on my face. I averted my gaze and told Damon that I had to head home.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, you are not going anywhere at this time of the night. You will spend the night here like you have done multiple times before and I will not hear a no from that pretty mouth of yours." Damon told more like ordered me and I had to listen to him without any complaints.

After freshening up and getting ready for bed I decided to call Caroline and see what she and Klaus, her long time boyfriend, were up to.

I got comfortable on the bed after Damon good night and rang her number. She picked up after the third ring and in her real chirpy voice said, "Hey bestie a.k.a. cousin how is life and how is that irritating best friend of yours?"

Did I mention that Caroline and Damon were not on the best of terms usually but they really adored each other as they had known each other all their lives due to me?

"Everything is fine Caroline and I was actually missing you and Klaus. When are you two supposed to come back from your time out vacation? It really gets boring here not being able listen to you and Damon bantering and laughing along with Klaus seeing you both."

She let out a chuckle at my words and told me about their plan of returning on Monday, which is two days later. I was really happy to hear that and before I knew I was relaxed after the eventful day and was able to sleep really well.

I knew that Damon will do everything in his power to protect me and this child and that fact made me feel really content knowing that no one is better for me and this child I was carrying than Damon.

I hope that life does not send any more atom bombs our way.

**Stay tuned to know if Elena will be able to tell Caroline the truth about the baby and the marriage. Please leave a review if you have read and enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will You Marry Me**

**Elena is pregnant and Damon her best friend offers to marry her to support her and the kid. Will love blossom or will all go to hell?**

**Not my characters.**

**Julie Plec owns these characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Previous chapter:**

_I knew that Damon will do everything in his power to protect me and this child and that fact made me feel really content knowing that no one is better for me and this child I was carrying than Damon._

_I hope that life does not send any more atom bombs our way._

**Elena's POV:**

Caroline and Klaus returned and all four of us had the time of the lives after they got over their jet lags. We all went out for dinner and caught up on the mundane things of our day to day life.

They told us stories of the fun they had there and how they had taken part in a drunken threesome with a handsome man. Wow, they are very adventurous.

Caroline accompanied me home and we decided to stay together that day. I had gathered up the courage to tell her all about Liam and the pregnancy and was waiting to get an opening.

"Caroline, there is something which I need to tell you. Liam was pressuring me to take the next step in our relationship and I had agreed," I started and proceeded to tell her all about him being a cheat and Damon's proposal of us getting married and the date to be set of soon so that the story is believable.

She just looked at me with disbelief in her eyes and then said, "I never knew that Damon the mighty asshole was a good person."

I burst out laughing at her reaction and she joined in, promising to help me with everything that was going on in my life.

We spent the time we had before going to bed by deciding that it will be a small ceremony at the Church. Caroline pulled some contacts from her ex boyfriend and the date was set. We called Damon and decided that the date would in the first week of April, the next month.

Caroline and I went to bed with all these preparations set in our minds. Damon and I had also called our parents and would be meeting them to tell them about the recent developments in our lives.

The next day I was very nervous as we were starting with my parents to tell them about our upcoming nuptials. We were meeting them for lunch at the local but elegant diner because nothing would suit better than that for my parents.

We have never been close and I was also hostile towards them for leaving Liz, our aunt and Caroline's mom, to take care of all three of us. They spent the better part of Jeremy and my childhood attending parties and going on very long business trips.

They also had the audacity to say that we were not close to them and shared everything with Liz. Well, we are not the ones at fault.

Mom and dad were already seated at a private table when we reached the restaurant. Damon was holding my hand before we entered and they watched our joined hands with disdain.

Every step which we took in their direction sunk my spirits and my palms were sweaty. I am not scared of my parents, don't get me wrong, but they have a way of making people feel guilty about their decisions.

Mom and dad had accepted our friendship when we were kids but as we grew up and Damon sort of formed a reputation that could be bad for their appearance with me and Jeremy, they turned hostile towards him and discouraged our friendship.

Well, didn't help them as Damon and I still stand with each other through thick and thin. We have always been pretty close.

Mom was giving us a formal polite smile but that vanished when she saw our joined hands. We hadn't even sat down and she was already disappointed.

"Hey, mom and dad. How was your trip to Paris? I hope that you both had fun there, visiting tourist places," I said to them after we were seated across them at the table. It was better to make small talk to get them comfortable before we told them about the marriage which will happen the next month.

They gave a small smile and with a look of disdain on their face towards Damon, mom looked to me and said, "Don't you think that we should talk about why you both invited us here for lunch and what is the important thing which you have to tell us. Don't beat around the bush with this thing sweetheart."

Wow, they got to the main point pretty quickly. I was not expecting to tell them about the recent developments this quick and was at loss as to how to approach this topic. I looked towards Damon with a pleading look in my eyes and he nodded.

"Well, Isobel you are right. We have very important news which we want to share with you and John. These past months, Elena and I had been going out because we had wanted to see if our friendship could turn into something more and we now want to take the next step in our relationship," he said and stopped tom take a breath.

"We are going to get married next month and that is the important news we had to tell you both today," I finished for him.

Mom and dad looked at us like we both had grown extra heads. "Elena Gilbert what the hell are you talking about. We belong to a high class family. Do you really think that we will allow you to marry anyone whom you meet? I say no to this marriage. You will marry the person whom we will find for you and no one else," mom said with venom in her voice.

My anger flared and I stood up and without caring who was listening said, "Mom and dad, Damon and I are getting married and nothing will stop the ceremony. If you agree to be civil you might be invited but I am not ready to sacrifice the one I love if you disapprove."

I stormed out of the diner with Damon right behind. I knew that it would not be easy to get mom and dad to agree to the marriage but I never knew that it would end like this. I had to tell my parents to choose my happiness or their society image and I knew that they would choose the latter.

Damon drove the car towards home and I heard him telling his parents that we will meet them tomorrow because of some things coming up and complicating the news we had to share.

I just hope that one set of parents accept us and give us their blessings.

**Sorry guys for the late update but my exams kept me from updating. I hope you all are safe and taking care of yourselves during this time. Please read and review so that I know that this story is being received by the audience. Please stay home and stay safe and keep sending in the reviews.**


End file.
